


Mark's Return

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: It's the end of the world. . . Virus born vampires and lab made werewolves have taken over everything.After being infected, Mark goes mad and let's his darker side take over; starting with his boyfriend, he then sets about turning the rest of his friends. There's just one problem. . . The new government has already gotten to some of them. . . And nothing is as it seems





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ran out of inspiration for this... Sorry

Upon realizing they were getting pulled further and further apart from one another, Sean ‘Jack’ McLoughlin started to panic and struggle against the writhing bodies surrounding him,

“No, wait, Mark!”

“Don’t worry, Jack, I’ll come find you!” Mark Fischbach shouted over the raucous ruckus, “I promise!”

“Mark!” Jack grunted as someone elbowed him hard in the stomach.

Forcing him to double over for a moment. When the pain subsided long enough for him to look back up, Mark was gone. . .

 

Two Years Later. . .

It was raining again. Jack sighed and paused to wipe the sweat from his brow before resuming shoveling out the furnace. Rain seemed to make everything worse. The afflicted became more active during storms and while it was believed to be the electric current in the air that stirred them up, Jack had a different theory. . . The vampires were just being dicks in general. They really didn’t need an added excuse. . .

“Ahem.”

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Jack inwardly groaned,

“If you’re lookin’ for Dr. Stevenson, he’s up on the roof, takin’ a smoke break.”

“Actually, I was looking for you,” A familiar voice declared.

“Mark?” Jack immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to find, “Mark!”

Dropping the shovel, he hurried over and wrapped his long lost friend in a tight hug,

“God, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Mark returned his embrace without hesitation, “Man, you smell worse than you look.”

“What do you expect? I’ve been cleaning out the furnaces since five this mornin’,” Jack retorted, somewhat annoyed, “So of course I’m gonna stink.”

“Yeech,” Mark reluctantly released him, “You’re not contagious are you? Like nothing in the furnace is going to make me sick is it?”

“These furnaces burn pretty friggin’ hot, so I doubt it,” Jack really wasn’t sure, “If you’re so worried about it, I’m pretty sure we could find a spot for you in the isolation ward.”

“No, I’m good,” Mark graciously declined, “So, I hear you’ve been working on a cure for the affliction.”

“Yes, actually I have-wait,” Jack took an instinctive step back, “Who told you that? No one, aside from the staff here at the hospital knows about the cure, and I doubt Dr. Stevenson would have told you.”

“You’re right, he wouldn’t,” Mark mused, “But you would be amazed by the things people say under duress.”

“Oh God, no,” Shaking his head, Jack took another step back, “Not you too, Mark.”

“I’m afraid so,” Mark smiled then, revealing razor sharp fangs, “What can I say? It was dark and I thought he was you.”

“Well, as you can see, I’m not one of them,” Jack stalled, inching his way towards the shovel, “Can we um, talk about this? I mean we haven’t seen each other in two years, so I’m sure there’s a lot we need to catch up on.”

“You’re right, there is,” And with that, Mark attacked.

Knocking Jack away from the shovel and pinning him to the nearest wall.

“Please, don’t do this, Mark.”

“It’s Darkiplier now,” And with that, Mark sunk his fangs into Jack’s neck; injecting the affliction directly into his blood stream, “Welcome to the family, Anti.”


End file.
